Next Top Model
by FranciSantos
Summary: This was an idea that I had while watching America's Next Top Model. I'm not sure about this... but read it and tell me what you thought about it. kisses from Portugal. Not The Selection Character.


CHAPTER 1

One more day at work after school and I was exhausted. Huge piles of books that needed my attention like other things that my mom wasn't planning to do anytime soon and that were not helping me to rest when I got home at midnight. She was sleeping on the couch with the TV on being the only light in the whole house and some beers were dropped next to the table, on the floor. Again, she was not thinking about me. Next day I would clean because she was out for work and I was at home, trying to study and make myself a way to leave this place. My dad left us with my brother, who was my father's perfect child and disappeared without warning. Not even a note on the table he left for us. Since then, we were like Titanic: we went down, but we didn't reach the bottom of the situation yet.

Usually, she stayed awake until I arrive but today, today was different. I covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. I turned the TV off and walked to my room where I normally closed the door behind me and fell over the bed. But, like I said, today was different. I fell asleep against my bedroom door. Next morning and I heard my mom scream. I opened my eyes as quick as a lightning to find her pushing my door with all her strength kinda desperate. I opened it and looked at her; with messy hair, small red eyes, pale face, she looked at me with fear and relief. She hugged me for several minutes until she spoke.

"Jesus, you almost killed me!" She yelled. I pushed her slowly giving me back my personal space. "Well, I came here to give you this. Your cousin sent this to you." I picked the letter and opened up. My mom was there, all the time, watching me. My room was full of all types of books; romance, fiction, sci-fi, comics, et cetera. And of course, I didn't have time to clean it and make my floor visible. My mom was not available to give a small help because... she just didn't want to. She cared about me but, at the same time, didn't. Mom just gave up on everything after my dad's cowardice. After all was my bedroom so my responsibility. I read the letter over and over again:

 _ **Hey there, Cousin!**_

 _ **How have you been doing? Is your mama fine? Well, my mom asked about her so... She doesn't reply to any of her calls and texts. She's worry.**_

 _ **But it's not about this that I sent this old fashioned text to you, gurl. So, do you remember James? My boyfriend? Well, he saw this competition for something involved with fashion. He thought about you and how you want to get out of there at any cost. Isn't that awesome? My boyfriend is the nicest person in the W-O-R-L-D! Back to what is important. He applied but used your name and all your data. Don't be mad but you get chosen! You need to show yourself to the judges next Friday so I'm coming to get you! AND YOU'RE COMING!**_

 _ **See you soon, cousin!**_

I was shocked. They what? They did what? I was about to kill my cousin Ophelia and her stupid boyfriend. What the fuck? I didn't know a shit about fashion! I was getting nervous and ran until I got my phone on my hands. This letter came like, two days ago. I read the day that was written on the screen: FRIDAY. TODAY WAS F-R-I-D-A-Y. I put my hands on my head and sat again on the floor. My mom put a hand over my shoulder before she said " It's better this way, darling. I'm not a good example for you and you work so hard."

"What the heck, mom? Listen to yourself talking for once! You're my mother! Okay, you have some drinking problems but nothing that we cannot resolve. Together, mom." I said holding her hands tightly. She was sad, but she kept smiling.

"You need to go. If you don't go" she left go my hands and hid them on her back "I will end our relationship. As mother and daughter, I mean." Her face was dark and strong. Made me shiver so I had to look away. She only made that face once when I broke a plate ten years ago. I remembered quite well. " Go pack your things and then wait for Clarissa. Then you get out and don't worry about me. I will be just fine. Your father doesn't deserve all this trouble." She was angry now.

Everything was fucked up. My mom was treating me like I was a problematic teenager but, I was seventeen now. I deserve more respect. Okay, I had my opportunity to run away but, what about her? She was going to stay here, drowning herself on beer and alcohol? My heart ached against my chest. Suddenly, the bell rang and a heard Clarissa greeting my mom. I wasn't ready for this.


End file.
